Home
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Home is where the heart is, so they say. Wemma fluff!


_A/n: Just a little more fluff to get us through the angst parade coming at us after RHGS. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Emma groaned as the alarm blared and she contemplated hiding under her pillow but reluctantly reached her hand over to shut off the annoying device. She moaned sleepily, flipping herself over and then smiled when she came into contact with something warm.

She cuddled further into Will's sleeping form and cursed the skies for Monday mornings. If it was up to Emma she'd stay in bed all day and that was something she thought she'd never say.

She and Will had been living in their own little world the last few weeks with no crazy, emotional teenagers to worry about. It was just the two of them learning the other inside and out.

As she listened to Will's steady heartbeat she slowly felt herself drifting off and frowned upon realizing that she had to get up. If she didn't get up soon her whole schedule would be off and true, she hadn't been following her schedule the last three weeks but now that it was their first day back at school she knew she had to get back into the routine.

But she absolutely did not want to move from Will's arms.

She remained pressed up against Will until the sun started to poke its way through the blinds. She groaned knowing that she had to get up now and start her routine or she'd be in an off mood for the rest of the day.

She pressed a soft kiss to the base of his neck, letting her lips linger, feeling his pulse steadily beating beneath his warm skin.

With a quiet sigh she removed herself from his arms and sat up, throwing her arms up over her head in a stretch and yawning quietly. She ran her fingers through her hair as she moved her body so her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed.

She went to stand when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down. She squealed as she landed against Will's abdomen and saw him grinning sleepily down at her.

A bright grin spread across her face and she shifted her body so she was perched on top of his chest and grinning down at him.

Though sleepiness clouded his hazel eyes, a mischievous smirk crossed his lips and he slipped his arms around her and flipped them over, attaching his lips to hers.

Emma moaned quietly as she sunk into the bed and tangled her fingers in his curls.

"Good morning, Mrs. Schuester." Will pecked her lips once more before lifting his head to smile down at her.

A blush spread up her neck and to her cheeks and she smiled brightly, wordlessly bring his lips down to hers again.

Though it had been three weeks since their wedding Emma still could not get over the fact that Will was her _husband. _It had only been what she dreamt of for years (even when she was with Carl) and now it seemed too good to be true.

But Will had proved to her, _over and over again_, how real it really was. It was so real it was unreal and now that they were faced with the real world, Emma wished she could stay in her real live fantasy with her husband.

Emma almost became lost in the taste and feel of Will but his wandering hands snapped her back into harsh reality. She swatted his hands away and reluctantly broke their kiss, scolding him gently with her eyes.

Will pouted and she couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. She pecked his lips quickly and then shoved at his chest to urge him off of her. With a sigh Will rolled off onto her side of the bed and Emma sat up, licking her lips.

"Will, we have to start getting ready for school."

Will groaned and flopped down onto the bed. "I never wanted to stay home from work - really ever." He propped himself up on his elbow and smirked at her. "You see what you do to me woman?"

Emma climbed off the bed and smiled shyly over at him as she walked across the room towards her dresser. Will growled under his breath as eyes trailed her movements across the room.

As she picked her clothes out of the dresser she threw a look over her shoulder. "Down boy."

Will smirked and pushed himself onto his knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed, crouching down with a playful seductive look on his face and shook his behind in the air slowly.

Emma suppressed a giggle and biting her lip, she walked over and patted his head. "If you're a good boy maybe you'll get a treat later." She dropped a quick kiss to his forehead and with a quiet laugh, grabbed the rest of her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

She emerged from the bathroom nearly thirty minutes later, showered, dressed and made up. Her brow furrowed at the eery quiet in their apartment. The bed was made but Will was no where in sight. She listened for the sound of silverware or pots and pans signifying he was in the kitchen but the apartment was so quiet she could hear a pin drop.

"Will?" She called out as she stepped out of the bedroom.

She let out a startled squeal when something grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. She saw a brief glimpse of Will's face before his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She melted against him almost immediately, her hand coming to rest on the side of his face to keep their lips locked together.

Will grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled them against his where she could already feel what he wanted. Her fingers tangled in his hair briefly and she increased the pressure against his lips for a second or two then forced herself to pull away.

"Will..." She sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, pressing feather light kisses to her neck. "You're just so damn beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat, gently shoving Will away from her. "As much as I would love to continue this, and believe me, I would, we're already running late."

Will pursed his lips and let out a slow breathe, running his hands through his hair. "You're right." He scoffed and shook his head, smirking. "I have no idea how I'm going to be able to be around you all day and not kiss you."

Emma smiled warmly and cupped his cheek lovingly. "It's only for approximately six hours, Will. I think you can control yourself."

Will nuzzled his nose into her palm, his eyes fluttering closed as he hummed quietly. "You have no idea how irresistible you are."

Emma giggled quietly. "I think I have some idea. My husband is pretty irresistible too."

Will's eyelids lifted to reveal his darkened hazel eyes and seductive smirk crossed his lips. He stepped closer to Emma, inclining his head to kiss her but her hand shot out to cover his mouth.

"Not irresistible enough to make me be late for my first day back at work." She laughed at the pitiful look in his eyes and removed her hand, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Go take a shower, Will." Her eyes flickered down for a second and glancing back up at him with a shy smile she added, "A really cold one."

Will smiled sheepishly and she giggled motioning him on with a wave of her hands. As Will headed off towards the bathroom, Emma made her way to the kitchen to make herself and Will a quick and easy breakfast.

Not ten minutes later just as Emma finished preparing the meal, Will stepped into the kitchen fixing his tie. Emma stopped to stare at him, her breath hitching in her chest. He wasn't dressed in anything out of the ordinary, just a pair of dark wash jeans, a white button down shirt and red tie to complete the outfit, but still her heart leapt at the sight of him.

A small grunt from Will caught her attention and she hid a giggle at the sight of him struggling with his tie. She placed down the plates she was holding and walked over to him, quietly taking the tie from his hands and tying it with ease. She slid the knot up to his neck and their eyes met and they shared a warm, loving smile.

"I made breakfast." Emma beamed quietly sensing that familiar sexual tension falling over them.

Will snuck a peek over Emma's shoulder towards the table and laughed. "So you did."

After they ate, and Will helped Emma clean up, they each grabbed their jackets and lunches, and Will threw his satchel over his shoulder as they headed down to the parking garage, hand in hand.

They parted ways upon reaching their separate cars, it was one of the things they had discussed during their engagement. Though they would have preferred to share the ride with each other if an emergency arose one of them would be left without a car so they agreed it would be more practical to take their separate cars to work.

They followed each other to the school, sharing winks and smiles through the windshield and rearview mirror at red lights and stop signs.

They pulled in next to each other and they both had to restrain themselves from leaping at one another.

Emma blushed and shook her head, mentally scolding herself. She had only been apart from Will for ten minutes and he was in sight the entire time, she should not be acting like she hadn't seen him in months.

They met in the junction between their cars and smoothly intwined their hands together. When they first started dating, after they decided to tell the school about it, Figgins laid down some ground rules that there would be no PDA allowed. However, the couple snuck hand holds in between classes until it became a regular occurrence and eventually Figgins decided to let it slide. None of the faculty or students minded, and though they made some gooey comments at first, they soon just passed the couple in the hallways like nothing was out of the ordinary.

But as they walked through the front doors that morning, they got many knowing stares and smiles and a few cat calls and fist pumps. Some of the faculty had been invited to the Schuester wedding but even those who hadn't had known about it. When they got engaged Sue practically told the whole school and then yelled at them when she didn't get an invitation to the wedding.

Emma absently rubbed the tip of her finger against Will's ring, blushing and smiling, leaning slightly into Will's side as they made their way down the hall.

"Good Morning, Schuesters." Coach Beiste greeted warmly as she passed them on her way to the locker room. She paused for a moment to nudge Will in the side with a knowing smirk. "How was the honeymoon?"

Will let out a little groan at the force of the large woman's elbow but cleared his throat to hide it. Emma blushed heavily and hid her face in Will's shirt. Will laughed, squeezing her hand. "It was very...entertaining."

"Will!" Emma screeched, her free hand gripping onto his shirt as she hid herself out of embarassment.

Will and Coach Beiste laughed lightly and Emma frowned, peeking out from his shirt to glare pathetically at her husband.

"Well glad to hear you two kittens had fun." Coach Beiste clapped Will on the shoulder. "See you guys at lunch." She waved goodbye and headed off down the hallway.

Will grinned down at Emma, arching his brow and she scowled at him. Will quickly glanced around the semi-empty hallway and swung down to press a quick, soft kiss to her cheek. Emma clenched her jaw and should have yelled at him for pulling such a risky move but she couldn't help the loving smile that crossed her lips.

He nudged her lightly and she shot him a look that read "You're going to pay for that later" and he grinned in response.

They continued to walk down the hallway towards Emma's office, passing a few of the glee kids who greeted them with bright smiles and congratulations.

Once they reached Emma's office, still holding onto Will's hand, Emma searched through her bag for her keys and opened her office door. She pushed the door open and walked in slowly, Will trailing behind her.

"It feels weird being here." Emma mused looking around quietly. "I don't know why, we've only been gone three weeks."

Will pursed his lips as he glanced around around the office and then his lips turned up in a smile. "I think I might have something that will make it better."

Emma turned to him slowly, raising her eyebrow inquisitively. "Oh? Nothing too...inappropriate I hope?"

Will gasped, placing his hand over his heart. "Emma, I'm appalled you would think so lowly of me."

Emma rolled her eyes with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it then?"

Will silently moved over to stand behind the chairs near her desk and plopped his satchel down in one of them and started to rifle through it. Emma immediately began to become intrigued and she lowered her hands to her side, lifting herself onto her toes to see if she could see anything.

Will pulled out a white rectangular box and walked over to Emma, holding it in the palms of his hands. At Emma's hesitant look, Will smiled encouragingly and held it out more towards her. "Go on, open it."

Emma licked her lips and carefully lifted off the cover. She gasped at seeing the contents and with a quick smile over at Will pulled the thin rectangular object out of the box. She ran her fingers over the white letters written on the black name plate.

'Emma Schuester'

Seeing Will's name permanently next to hers sent chills down her spine and flutters to her heart. She wondered if she would ever tire of being called 'Emma Schuester'.

"Consider it a three week anniversary gift." Emma lifted her head and smiled lovingly at Will. She placed the nameplate back into the box and then placed the box down on her desk. She quickly glanced at the hallway, biting her lip at the sight of the crowded hallway.

No, she thought. It was before school hours and if she wanted to kiss her incredibly wonderful husband, she would. She closed the distance between them with a few quick steps, threading her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his softly.

Will's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer against him, his lips moving in sync with hers. The kiss didn't grow any deeper than light caresses because they were in school and if they started to act like the newly weds they were they'd become a show...and then possibly be fired.

"I take it you like it then?" Will asked with a laugh when the kiss broke moments later.

"I love it." Emma sighed contently, staring up lovingly into his eyes. She smiled as she removed herself from his arms and walked back over to her desk. She slid her old nameplate out of its holder, stared at it for a brief moment and then threw it into the garbage and replaced it with her new one.

She took a few steps back to examine how it looked on her desk and her smile widened. Words could not describe how perfect the two names seemed together. She hummed quietly as Will slipped in behind her, his hands resting over her upper arms lightly as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you Emma Schuester." He whispered, his lips gently grazing the outer shell of her ear. Emma shuddered against his light caress and she tilted her head towards him, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"Mmm." She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "It's almost time for classes, Will."

Will's eyes drifted to the clock on the wall and he frowned, burying his face in her hair, and closed his eyes. "We have a few minutes."

Emma shook her head and with a sigh started to pull away from him. "Not if you want to set up for your first class."

"Who said I wanted to do that?" Will answered, guiding Emma back into his arms. She smiled to herself but resisted and stepped back out of his grasp.

"You always like to prepare. I'll see you at lunch or if you must, you can sneak in here on your free period."

Will's lips puffed out in a pout and she let out a small laugh, shaking her head. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a tight squeeze, releasing it moments later. "I have work to do, Will and you do too so go."

"Can I get another kiss first?" He asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up like a small child.

"You don't have to ask to kiss me, Wi-" She was cut off suddenly by Will's lips and she sighed lovingly against his mouth.

When she opened her eyes moments later, Will was already out the door, looking over his shoulder to smirk and wink at her and then disappeared down the hallway.

She grinned to herself and looked over her shoulder to her name plate, staring at the thirteen letters in loving awe.

* * *

The rest of the day was much the same. She got smiles, winks and even some jealous glares from teenage girls enamored with her husband. Some of them were fully aware that the couple was married and that was why both of them had been absent the last three weeks and stared at her with a mixture of envy and longing. Others knew of their marriage but would pretend it didn't happen and would ramble on about him to Emma, then randomly spot her new name plate, seek out Emma's hand to locate her wedding band and then glare hopelessly at it for a very few awkward seconds.

Emma hoped that she didn't look that pathetic when Will was still married to Terri.

Though Emma had to admit, and it was very unlike her to feel this way, but she felt prideful upon looking at the poor teenage girls helplessly crushing on their adorable spanish teacher. Will was _hers_ and no matter how many girls came to crush on him he would always be hers and hers alone and that thought alone helped her through the constant glares she received from teenage girls.

Lunch brought on a parade of nosy faculty members who surrounded their tables and asked questions about their honeymoon. Though Will hardly gave away any intimate details, the general details he did give away brought her thoughts back to the intimate details and had her blushing so bad that everyone was convinced she had a sunburn.

Due to the fact that the newly weds had no time to themselves during their lunch hour, Will promised he'd be in her office for his free period. And sure enough, just as soon as the bell rang Will was in her office, closing the door behind him and running over to kiss his wife.

"Glass doors William." Emma muttered against his lips as he pushed her back in her chair to lean over her.

"No one in the hallway, Emma." He answered back, his words muffled by the constant movement of his lips over hers.

She moaned quietly and Will seemed to take it as a signal of defeat and pressed his mouth harder against hers, his tongue trying to poke its way through her lips.

Though her body and heart ached for more Emma was a very professional woman and she would not give into her desires at her work place, especially because there was a chance that a faculty, student or Sue Sylvester would walk by.

She knew Will wouldn't listen to her verbal pleas so attempted another method. She brought her hands up to rest on his neck and then slowly trailed it over his shoulder, down his back and rested it at his side. Then she took two fingers and pinched his skin through his shirt.

Will yelped and harshly pulled back, narrowing his eyes at her. "That wasn't nice."

She smiled smugly at him, raising an eyebrow. He stuck out his tongue at her, reading her nonverbals and slunk to the other side of her desk, plopping himself down into the chair.

"We must conduct ourselves like mature adults, Will." Emma stated, rolling her chair closer to her desk, smiling at him. "Not like the sex craven teenagers we work with."

"We're newlyweds, Em. Don't you think we can bend the rules a bit?" He leaned over to rest his arms across her desk, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma reached over to pat his hand gently. "Not at work, sweetie."

"Fine." Will sighed heavily, resting back in his chair. "But I hope you realize that at home, I will be making up for the time we lost."

Emma smiled until it lit up her eyes happily. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They talked for the rest of the period, or at least until Emma's next appointment, about glee and various other random topics without managing to jump on each other. Will explained, with a hint of disappointment in his tone, that Rachel wanted both of them to come to the choir room after school even though there was no glee rehearsal that day.

So when the last period bell rang and most of the student body piled the hallways, Will showed up at her door to escort her down to the choir room. Emma cleaned up her office for the afternoon, slung her bag over her shoulder, locked the door, shut the lights and took Will by the hand.

They walked in a comfortable silence down towards the choir room, exchanging curious glances as they neared the room and heard excited whispers coming through the slightly ajared door.

There was a flash of Rachel's head in the doorway and the soon the whispers were silenced and both Will and Emma suddenly had a pretty good idea what was going on.

As soon as they appeared in the doorway, the door swung open and they were met with a vocal rendition of "The Wedding March" along with showers of shredded up pieces of white paper from the ladies who stood on either side of the entrance.

Will and Emma were both laughing as they were led through the line of females to the center of the room. They took turns brushing off themselves and each other of the white paper and Finn got up to quickly sweep up the shards of paper scatted around the room.

As soon as the kids were done singing they all shouted in unison, "Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Schuester!"

As per usual Emma's heart fluttered at the name and held onto Will's hand a little tighter. Will tried to sneak a loving kiss to the top of her head but it didn't go unnoticed by his favorite group of students and every single one of them, even Puck, erupted in "awwww"s.

"Alright, alright, alright." Will laughed, waving his free hand in the air. "Settle down." He couldn't help the laugh in his voice as the teenagers themselves burst into fits of laughter and giggles.

As the noise settled down, Rachel locked eyes with Will and he gave her a curt nod. She grinned and left the group to approach Emma.

"Mrs. Schuester," She began and her smile widened at how Emma's face lit up, "On behalf of all of New Directions we have something very important to ask of you."

Emma lifted her eyebrows inquisitively and glanced at Will who smiled secretively. Emma licked her lips and nodded back to Rachel, urging her to continue.

"We would all be incredibly grateful if you would be our co-director."

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape as she looked at the glee club behind Rachel and then to Will. Will grinned down at her, his hand leaving her so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her into his side.

"You're here all the time." Rachel went on. "You practically already are our co-director but we figured since you and Mr. Schuester are now married you'd like to make it official."

"So we'd be even more of a family than we already are." Mercedes piped in and Emma suddenly found it hard to fight back tears.

"I-I don't know what to say." Emma whispered, staring upon the hopeful smiling faces of the young men and women in the room. "Yes," She finally answered, "Of course kids, I would love to."

Cheers, whoops, applause and a squeal from Rachel filled the room and soon all of New Directions were surrounding the newly wed couple. They all took turns hugging Emma and welcoming her officially to glee club as Will watched on with a happy, loving and proud smile.

Earlier he wanted to get home to spend some alone time with Emma but watching his kids and his wife interact so wonderfully with each other, hearing their laughter and seeing their smiles, he realized he _was_ home.


End file.
